Los diferentes matices
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Los diferentes matices se ven reflejados en la tercera generación. Conjunto de drabbles escritos para el Reto "¡Ya son mil!" del Foro "Amor de tercera generación".
1. Verde

**Los diferentes matices **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __"¡Ya son mil!"__ del Foro __"Amor de tercera generación"_

**I **

**Verde **

**Scorpius Malfoy **

Scorpius Malfoy esta nervioso, tampoco lo admitiría. Esta a unos pocos minutos de que pronuncien su nombre.

Scorpius no tiene ninguna duda de a que casa será seleccionado pero se mantiene expectante.

El momento llega cuando escucha que el profesor Longbottom lo llama:

—Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy es el protagonista de todas las miradas y Scorpius mira disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo.

—Otro Malfoy. —dice el sombrero seleccionador. — ¡Slytherin!

Entonces a partir de ese momento Scorpius comprende que vestirá de **verde** y plateado durante sus siete años escolares.

Igual que lo hizo su padre.

Pero él será mejor persona.


	2. Vino de Elfo

**Los diferentes matices **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo "¡Ya son mil!" del Foro "Amor de tercera generación"_

**II **

**Vino de Elfo **

**Roxanne Weasley **

La primera vez que Roxanne Weasley probó **Vino de Elf**o fue por insistencia de su primo James.

—No quiero, James. —le dijo ella en vano.

Su primo no la escuchó.

—Vamos, Rox. Solo prueba un poco.

Pasaron algunos segundos, pronto Roxanne termino aceptando.

Se llevo el vaso que James le extendía, lleno hasta la mitad del líquido rojo carmesí, hasta los labios.

— ¿Y? —preguntó James ansioso.

—No esta nada mal pero por nada del mundo cambio la cerveza de mantequilla.

Roxanne Weasley se fijo en su hermano mayor, Fred, quien estaba bailando en medio del pasillo.

Se echo a reír.


	3. Azul

**Los diferentes matices **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __"¡Ya son mil!"__ del Foro __"Amor de tercera generación"_

**III **

**Azul **

**Rose Weasley **

Rose Weasley tiene los ojos color azul como el cielo y a menudo su abuela Molly le dice que los ha heredado de Ron, su padre.

A sus dieciséis años de edad, Rose Weasley sabe que su mejor arma para enamorar a un chico son sus ojos azules.

Tan ingenuos.

Tan puros.

Como solo ella sabe serlo. No es necesario que se ponga una sola gota de maquillaje. No necesita llevar la falda más alta de lo normal. Mucho menos llevar desprendidos los primeros cuatro botones de la camisa.

Solo bastan sus ojos azules para dejar sin palabras.


	4. Anillo

**Los diferentes matices **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __"¡Ya son mil!"__ del Foro __"Amor de tercera generación"_

**IV **

**Anillo **

**Lily Luna Potter **

Lily Luna Potter se encuentra sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Contempla su **anillo** con admiración. El mismo es de oro con un diamante en el centro.

Ha sido un regalo de sus padres por la graduación y no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, no cuando es una joya tan hermosa. Una joya perfecta, costosa y sobre todo única, como ella.

— ¿Quieres dejar de mirar el jodido anillo? Lo vas a gastar de tanto mirarlo. —reprocha su primo Hugo.

Pero Lily no lo escucha.

No cuando tiene algo tan perfecto adornando su dedo índice.


	5. Amarillo

**Los diferentes matices **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __"¡Ya son mil!"__ del Foro __"Amor de tercera generación"_

**V **

**Amarillo **

**Victoire Weasley **

Victoire Weasley llegó temprano a la sala común de Gryffindor esa tarde.

Con la mochila colgándole al hombre y el resto de los libros aferrados a su pecho, Victoire subió la escalera que dirigía a los dormitorios de chicas. Sus compañeras no habían llegado.

En cambio, sobre su cama, se encontraba un precioso ramo de tulipanes de un intenso color **amarillo**.

— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó desde una esquina Teddy.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?

—Un truco más, un truco menos.

—Teddy...

—Solo quería verte, ¿Esta mal?

Victoire negó con la cabeza y le agradeció por las flores. Nadie la conocía como Teddy.


	6. Histeria

**Los diferentes matices **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __"¡Ya son mil!"__ del Foro __"Amor de tercera generación"_

**VI **

**Histeria **

**Molly Weasley II **

Hoy es el día en que regresan a Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley esta un poco histérica por que comienza su quinto año y eso significa que se asignarán nuevos prefectos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —es lo que le pregunta su hermana Lucy Weasley, apenas la ve entrar en el compartimiento.

El rostro de Molly no dice nada pero la reluciente insignia de prefecto en su túnica, lo dice todo.

— ¿Tú que crees? —responde Molly y se sienta frente a ella.

Ser prefecto significa el orgullo de su padre. Lucy no entiende pero siempre la apoyará, aun cuando la **histeria** se apodere de Molly.


	7. Horcrux

**Los diferentes matices **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __"¡Ya son mil!"__ del Foro __"Amor de tercera generación"_

**VII**

**Horcrux**

**Albus Severus Potter**

Albus Severus Potter se encuentra sentado en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca, en un oscuro y solitario rincón, donde apenas es divisible.

Entre sus manos se encuentra el último libro que le mandaron leer en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. No es la gran cosa y apuesta a que su prima Rose ya se lo leyó dos veces consecutivas.

Entonces se detiene sobre el margen superior izquierdo de la página, hay una palabra escrita en tinta negra: "Horcrux".

Recuerda que su padre le ha hablado sobre ello.

Una magia tan oscura como el mago que la practica.


	8. Rivalidad

**Los diferentes matices **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __"¡Ya son mil!"__ del Foro __"Amor de tercera generación"_

**VIII **

**Rivalidad **

**Lorcan Scamander **

— ¿No te molesta ser exactamente igual a Lysander?

Le preguntaron en una ocasión y Lorcan Scamander no supo que responder.

¿Le molestaba ser igual que Lysander?

Lysander y él eran tan idénticos como dos gotas de agua, exceptuando a su madre Luna, nadie más podía distinguirlos.

Mirar a Lysander era como mirarse a sí mismo. Los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, los mismos labios... Los mismos pensamientos.

Vuelve a pensarlo otra vez, ¿Le molestaba ser igual que Lysander?

La respuesta estaba clara como agua: "No".

No le molestaba ser como Lysander, por que entre ellos jamás podría existir la **rivalidad**.


	9. Idioma

**Los diferentes matices **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __"¡Ya son mil!"__ del Foro __"Amor de tercera generación"_

**IX **

**Idioma **

**Hugo Weasley **

Hugo Weasley se esfuerza por tratar de entender lo que su hermana Rose le esta explicando pero no es fácil.

—Rose, ¿Te das cuenta que ya llevas dos horas explicándome sobre Ruinas Antiguas y sigo sin entender nada? —dice Hugo tratando de no sonar grosero.

—Si no pones empeño, tampoco creo que entiendas algo. —contesta su hermana.

Rose retoma nuevamente la lección y Hugo vuelve a prestarle atención, tratando de entender.

Puede que a veces su hermana parezca que habla en otra lengua, totalmente desconocida para Hugo, pero igual así la adora.

Aunque hable en un **idioma** extraño, la quiere.


	10. Juramento

**Los diferentes matices **

**_Por Nochedeinvierno13_ **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __"¡Ya son mil!"__ del Foro __"Amor de tercera generación"_

**X **

**Juramento **

**James Sirius Potter **

Para nadie es una noticia que James Sirius Potter lleva sus dos nombres en honor a James Potter, su abuelo paterno, y a Sirius Black, el padrino de su padre.

Y James, a sus once años de edad, cree firmemente que esos dos nombres engloban una importante misión.

Debe asegurarse que Hogwarts jamás olvide que ha pasado por allí, debe dejar una marca que le asegure el recuerdo en el tiempo, así como hicieron los Merodeadores.

Los profesores lo recordarán por siempre como el alumno que más problemas ocasionó.

James puede hacer un **juramento** inquebrantable a que eso es cierto.


End file.
